


Визитка WTF Anything Retro 2021

by WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fanvids, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Визитка, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Приглашаем вас в наше питейное заведение!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка WTF Anything Retro 2021

**Author's Note:**

> А если серьезно, помните: алкоголь опасен для вашего здоровья >_<
> 
> Дисклеймер: Клип сделан исключительно для развлечения. Видео и аудио контент принадлежат правообладателям. Никакой материальной выгоды не извлекаем.  
> Исходники клипа: аудио - Игорь Корнелюк "Клево", видео - "Гремлины 2", "В Осаде", "Без лица", "Деревня Дураков", "Мисс Конгениальность", "Дживс и Вустер", "Wiseguy", "Да, господин министр", "Бриллиантовая рука", "Ирония судьбы", "Служебный Роман", "Старые клячи"

Если вдруг Vimeo удалило наш клип, то мы его, скорее всего, оперативно перезальем обратно (особенно если вы нам маякнете!), а пока можете его посмотреть на [ютубе](https://youtu.be/yxfs1uMYPkI). 


End file.
